narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Orochimaru
|größe=172 cm |gewicht=57,3 kg |b-gr=B |familie= |manga=046 |anime=027 |beruf=Ninja |nrang=Nuke-Nin |genin=6 |chunin= |jonin= |meister=3. Hokage |schüler=Anko, Sasuke, Dosu, Zaku, Kin |fähigkeit=Fushi Tensei |elemente=Doton, Fuuton |waffen=Orochimarus Kusanagi |sonstiges=Gründer von Otogakure |srang=108 |arang=491 |brang=521 |crang=332 |drang=16 }} __TOC__ Allgemeines Orochimaru (Schurke in der mythischen Jiraiya-Sage, Orochi=große Schlange, Maru=Jungenname) ist ein Nuke-Nin aus Konoha und hat in seiner Kindheit, ähnlich wie Sasuke, als äußerst begabt und talentiert gegolten. Orochimaru ist einer der legendären Sannin. Sein Ziel ist es, alle Jutsus der Welt zu lernen und so zum mächtigsten Wesen der Welt zu werden. Dabei geht er buchstäblich über Leichen. Deshalb hat der 3. Hokage ihn auch nicht zum 4. Hokage ernannt und versucht, ihn zu bekämpfen, als Orochimaru einige Ninja aus Konohagakure entführt und für seine Experimente benutzt hat. Daraufhin ist Orochimaru aus Konoha geflohen und für eine unbestimmte Zeit unter anderem Akatsuki beigetreten. Er hat das Dorf Otogakure gegründet und seine eigene Ninja-Armee aufgestellt. Sein treuester Untergebener ist Kabuto. Charakter Orochimaru ist ein Mensch ruhiger Natur. Er lässt sich durch nichts aus der Ruhe bringen und wirkt sehr arrogant. Doch hinter dieser Fassade verbirgt sich ein grausamer, herzloser und erbarmungsloser Charakter. Er hat keine Skrupel, andere Menschen zu quälen und zu töten. Er experimentiert an anderen Menschen für seine Zwecke herum und wenn diese nichts taugen, tötet er sie einfach. Er hat während seiner Zeit in Konoha 60 Neugeborene entführt, um an ihnen Experimente durchzuführen. Dabei wollte er die Gene des ersten Hokages in die Neugeborenen einpflanzen und sich dieser Kinder annehmen, doch dabei sind alle bis auf Eines gestorben und von Orochimaru "entsorgt" worden. Des Weiteren hat Orochimaru eine unglaubliche Überzeugungskraft auf Menschen, die nach Macht streben oder einsam sind. Dabei verspricht er ihnen oft Macht, doch seine wahren Absichten bestehen nur darin, nach Körpern für sich selbst zu suchen. All dies dient nur dem Zweck, die Unsterblichkeit erlangen zu können, um ausreichend Zeit zu haben, alle Jutsus lernen zu können. Kindheit left|150px|thumb|Orochimaru als Kind Orochimaru ist 53 Jahre vor Beginn der Handlung in Konohagakure geboren worden. Seine Eltern sind an einem unbekannten Zeitpunkt in seiner Kindheit verstorben. Bereits in seiner Kindheit entwickelte sich sein Interesse für die Unsterblichkeit. Dadurch hinterließ er bei einigen Ninja den Eindruck, dass er unmenschlich sei und sich etwas Böses in ihm entwickle. Jedoch hat sein Meister, Hiruzen Sarutobi, der spätere 3. Hokage, stets hinter ihm gestanden. Dieser hat in Orochimaru einen guten Menschen und sogar einen kommenden Hokage gesehen. Diesen Eindruck hat er durch mehrere Gespräche mit Orochimaru und durch die Zeit als dessen Sensei gewonnen. In seinem Team hat Orochimaru die gleiche Rolle eingenommen, wie sie Sasuke in Team 7 eingenommen hat. Er hat jedoch eine andere Einstellung zu seinen Teammitgliedern und zu seinem Sensei gehabt. Sie sind wie eine Familie für ihn gewesen und wenn Jiraiya wieder einen dummen Fehler begangen hatte, ist es bei ihm immer höchstens zu einem Schmunzeln gekommen. Während seiner Kindheit ist Orochimaru oft zum Grabstein seiner Eltern gegangen, um nachzudenken. Dabei hat er eines Tages die Haut einer weißen Schlange, das Symbol für Glück und Wiedergeburt, gefunden. Möglicherweise ist dies der Ausgangspunkt für sein späteres Streben nach Unsterblichkeit und seine Wahl der Schlange als vertrauten Geist gewesen. Ausbildung zum Ninja [[Bild:YoungSannin.jpg|thumb|right|'Links': Tsunade Mitte: Orochimaru Rechts: Jiraiya Oben: Sandaime]] Zusammen mit Tsunade, Jiraiya und Hiruzen Sarutobi als Sensei hat Orochimaru das Team Sandaime gebildet. Orochimaru hat als sehr talentiert gegolten und ist seinen beiden Teamkameraden immer weit voraus gewesen. In dieser Zeit hat sich ebenfalls eine kleine Rivalität zwischen ihm und Jiraiya entwickelt. Diese Rivalität hat dazu geführt, dass beide versucht haben, einander zu übertrumpfen, doch ist dabei die Freundschaft stets erhalten geblieben. Sarutobi hat aufgrund des großen Talentes in ihm einen möglichen zukünftigen Hokage gesehen. Er hat große Hoffnungen in Orochimaru gehabt. Orochimaru hat auch oft als Vorbild für Jiraiya dienen sollen, woraus man erkennen kann, dass er gegenüber den anderen beiden im Vorzug gewesen sein könnte. Orochimarus Missionen Zweiter Shinobi-Weltkrieg thumb|right|die drei Jonin werden zu Sannin ernannt left|150px|thumb|Orochimaru während des Krieges Jahre später, als sich Konohagakure, Iwa, Suna und Ame im Krieg befunden haben, sind auch Orochimaru, Jiraiya und Tsunade auf dem Schlachtfeld gewesen. Alle drei haben zu dieser Zeit den Titel des Jonin innegehabt. Nach dem Krieg thumb|right|150px|Orochimaru gibt[[Anko das Mal des Fluches]] 150px|left|thumb Nach dem Krieg hat sich Orochimaru verstärkt seinen Experimenten gewidmet. Dabei sind viele seiner Versuchsobjekte gestorben. In dieser Zeit hat er das Mal des Fluches, welches er sich durch die DNS von Juugo selbst einverleibt hat, entwickelt. Etwa 26 Jahre vor dem Serienstart hat er ein Experiment an 60 Neugeborenen durchgeführt, denen er die DNS des ersten Hokage eingepflanzt hat, um in ihnen das Holz-Element zu "züchten". Da er geglaubt hat, alle Kinder seien an diesen Experimenten gestorben, hat er sie "entsorgt". Jedoch hat eines dieser Kinder, Yamato, die Experimente unbemerkt überlebt und zeigt sogar die Fähigkeit, die Orochimaru ihm eingesetzt hat. Orochimaru hat sich Anko Mitarashi als Schülerin genommen. Ob sie ihm zugeteilt worden ist, ist nicht bekannt. Orochimaru hat Anko als Testperson für die Weitergabe des Mals des Fluches benutzt und sie im Anschluss, als diese zwar überlebt, aber zu schwach gewirkt hat, aufgegeben. Als es für den dritten Hokage an der Zeit gewesen ist, seinen Nachfolger zu bestimmen, hat sich Orochimaru große Chancen ausgerechnet. Doch ist nicht er, sondern Minato Namikaze der vierte Hokage geworden. Als Orochimaru seinen Sensei deswegen zur Rede gestellt hat, hat dieser ihm gesagt, etwas Böses wachse in ihm heran und er sei für die Position als Hokage nicht mehr geeignet. Aus diesem Grund hat Orochimaru eine starke Abneigung zu Konoha und Hiruzen Sarutobi entwickelt. Flucht aus Konoha und Beitritt zu Akatsuki right|150px|thumb|Orochimaru verliert gegen Itachileft|150px|thumb|Orochimaru im Kampf gegen Jiraiya Da Orochimaru bei seinen Experimenten von seinem ehemaligen Sensei und einigen ANBU-Einheiten überrascht worden ist, hat er sich gezwungen gesehen, Konoha zu verlassen, um seine Forschungen fortführen zu können. Dabei hat es einen Kampf zwischen ihm und Jiraiya gegeben, den Orochimaru für sich hat entscheiden können und Konoha daraufhin endgültig den Rücken gekehrt hat. Kurze Zeit später ist er der Organisation Akatsuki beigetreten, um den Körper von Itachi Uchiha als Gefäß für sich übernehmen zu können. Jedoch ist Orochimaru bei seinen Angriffen immer wieder gescheitert, da Itachi zu stark für ihn gewesen ist. Orochimaru hat daraufhin die Organisation wieder verlassen und den Spion, Kabuto, den sein ehemaliger Partner Sasori bei ihm eingesetzt hat, von dessen Gen-Jutsu befreit und als Untergebenen übernommen. Die Gründung von Otogakure right|150px|thumb|Orochimaru verführt Kimimaro Nach seinem Ausstieg bei Akatsuki hat Orochimaru ein eigenes Dorf gegründet. Dabei hat er bevorzugt nach Shinobis gesucht, die nach Macht gestrebt oder in Einsamkeit gelebt haben. Dabei ist er unter Anderem auf Zaku Abumi, der seine Eltern verloren hat, als sein Dorf angegriffen worden ist, Kimimaro Kaguya, der mit seinem Clan Kirigakure angegriffen hat und gescheitert ist, getroffen. Für Kimimaro ist Orochimaru ab diesem Zeitpunkt wie eine Vater-Figur gewesen. Nach mehreren Jahren ist es Orochimaru auf diese Weise gelungen, viele Ninja für sein Dorf zu sammeln und so eine eigene Armee aufzubauen. Guren war eine weitere Person die Orochimaru für sich gewann, da sie ein Kekkei Genkai besitzt, welches er für sehr nutzvoll hielt und sie daher auch für eine Weile sein neues Gefäß sein sollte. }} Der Angriff auf Konohagakure left|150px|thumb|im Kampf gegen Sarutobi right|150px|thumb|Orochimaru als Oto-Nin Um für seinen Angriff auf Konoha Verbündete zu finden, hat Orochimaru den vierten Kazekage getötet und dessen Platz eingenommen, um Suna in ein Bündnis mit Otogakure zu treiben. Während der folgenden Chunin-Auswahlprüfung hat er drei Genin aus Kusagakure getötet, um deren Gesichter für sich und zwei seiner Gefolgsleute zu übernehmen. Damit hat er sich, mit dem Ziel, Sasuke zu finden, in den zweiten Teil der Prüfung eingeschlichen. Gleichzeitig hat er sich auch als Sensei von Dosu, Zaku und Kin ausgegeben, drei Genin aus Otogakure. Als er im Wald des Todes schließlich auf Sasuke getroffen ist, hat er ihn in einen Kampf verwickelt, bei dessen Ausgang er ihn gebissen und ihm so das Mal des Fluches übertragen hat. Auf der Flucht ist er auf seine ehemalige Schülerin Anko getroffen, die ihn mit dem Souja Sousai no Jutsu hat umbringen wollen, doch gescheitert ist. Orochimaru hat sie am Leben gelassen, wodurch jedoch sein Aufenthalt in Konoha bekannt geworden ist. Während der dritten Runde der Prüfung ist er als Kazekage aufgetaucht und hat den Verlauf der Prüfung zusammen mit seinem ehemaligen Sensei verfolgt. Als die Allianz aus Suna und Oto das Dorf angegriffen hat, hat Orochimaru Sarutobi in einen Kampf verwickelt, in dem er mit Hilfe des Edo Tensei die beiden Vorgänger Sarutobis beschworen hat. Diese sind jedoch von Sarutobi während des weiteren Verlauf des Kampfes besiegt worden, indem Sarutobi das Shiki Fuujin gegen die beiden und Orochimaru eingesetzt hat. Während dieses Angriffes ist Sarutobi durch Orochimarus Kusanagi tödlich verletzt worden und hat ihm mit letzer Kraft noch die Hände versiegelt, sodass Orochimaru keine Jutsus mehr ausführen konnte. Die Suche nach Tsunade 150px|left|thumb|Orochimaru schwer geschädigt 150px|right|thumb|Die legendären Sannin kämpfen gegeneinander Orochimaru ist durch das Jutsu des 3. Hokage schwer in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden. Da Kabuto nicht in der Lage gewesen ist, seine Arme zu heilen, hat Orochimaru seine ehemalige Teamkameradin Tsunade aufgesucht. Er hat ihr im Gegenzug für ihre Hilfe angeboten, ihren verstorbenen Geliebten Dan und ihren Bruder Nawaki wiederzubeleben. Es hat zwar zunächst so ausgesehen, als würde Tsunade auf sein Angebot eingehen, doch hat sie es schließlich, zugunsten der Position des Godaime Hokage, die ihr am selben Tag von Jiraiya angeboten worden ist, abgelehnt. Es ist zwischen den dreien schließlich zum Kampf gekommen, in dem Orochimaru seinen vertrauten Geist Manda, Tsunade Katsuyu und Jiraiya Gamabunta herbei beschworen hat. Im Verlauf dieses Kampfes haben Jiraiya und Tsunade Orochimaru in die Flucht geschlagen, der daraufhin angekündigt hat, seine Arme auf einem anderen Weg zu heilen und dann wiederzukommen, um Konoha zu zerstören. Die Entführung von Sasuke 150px|left|thumb|Sasuke wird entführt Einige Tage darauf hat Orochimaru seinem Oto-Quartett, bestehend aus Kidomaru, Jirobo, Tayuya und Sakon/Ukon, befohlen, nach Konoha zu gehen und Sasuke mit dem Versprechen von Macht zu überreden, sich ihm anzuschließen. Da die Ankunft von Sasuke jedoch länger gedauert hat, als Orochimaru noch hatte warten können und sogar Kimimaro als Unterstützung losgeschickt worden ist, hat Orochimaru einen anderen Körper übernehmen müssen. Als Sasuke dann schließlich in Otogakure eingetroffen ist, hat Orochimaru ihm, im Gegenzug dafür, dass Sasuke ihm als nächsten Wirt herhält, versprochen, ihn bis dahin mit genügend Macht auszustatten, um Itachi besiegen zu können. Orochimaru in Naruto-Shippuuden 150px|thumb|right|Orochimaru gegen den [[Die Dämonen-Fuchs-Formen von Naruto|4-schwänzigen Naruto]] In Naruto Shippuuden ist Orochimaru das erste Mal wieder aufgetreten, als sich das neue Team Kakashi mit Sasoris vermeintlichen Spion getroffen hat, um diesen zu fangen. Dieser Spion ist Kabuto gewesen, der jedoch schon seit längerem kein Spion mehr ist, da er zuvor nur aufgrund des Sennou Sousa Jutsus für Sasori gearbeitet hat. Dieses ist jedoch schon seit langem von Orochimaru aufgelöst worden. Yamato hat sich bei dem Treffen mit Hilfe des Henge no Jutsu als Sasori ausgegeben, was jedoch durch die veränderte Situation und das Auftauchen von Orochimaru selbst gescheitert ist. Ein Kampf zwischen Naruto und Orochimaru ist ausgebrochen, in dem Naruto sich zuerst in die 3-schwänzige Form des Kyuubi, und später sogar in die 4-schwänzige Form verwandelt hat. In dieser Form hat er mit seinen Angriffen den Kampf dominiert und einen mächtigen Chakrastrahl auf Orochimaru abgeschossen, wogegen dieser das Sanjuu Rashoumon, das allerdings durch den Chakrastrahl vollkommen zerstört worden ist und Orochimaru dennoch dem Angriff ausgesetzt hat, beschworen hat. Während des Kampfes hat Orochimaru des Öfteren seine Technik der Wiedergeburt nutzen müssen und hat den Rückzug angetreten, während Yamato das Chakra des Kyuubis wieder versiegelt hat. Derweil hat Orochimaru wieder sein Jutsu der Wiedergeburt eingesetzt und festgestellt, dass dieser Körper nicht mehr lange halten wird. In dem Moment, in dem er sich aufrichtet, steht Sai vor ihm im Auftrag von Danzou. Orochimaru attackiert ihn mit seinem Schwert, da er weiß, dass dies nich der echte Sai gewesen ist. Der hat sich nämlich im Boden versteckt und einen Doppelgänger an seiner Stelle reden lassen. Sai kommt hervor und, will er Orochimaru einen Brief geben, wird jedoch von Kabuto zu Boden befördert. Als Orochimaru den Brief gelesen hat, hat er Kabuto befohlen, Sai loszulassen, da er vorhabe, sich mit ihm zu verbünden. Was in dem Brief steht, bleibt unklar, jedoch hat dies nichts mit Sais eigentlicher Mission zu tun gehabt. Diese hat darin bestanden, Sasuke zu töten. Sasuke, der sich einen kurzen Kampf mit Team Kakashi geliefert hat, wird schließlich von Orochimaru aufgehalten, worauf die beiden mit Kabuto verschwinden. Der Angriff auf Sasuke thumb|left|150px|Orochimarus wahre Gestalt Bevor der Zeitpunkt eingetroffen ist, an dem Orochimaru geplant hat, Sasukes Körper zu übernehmen, hat dieser seinerseits Orochimaru angegriffen, da er sich jenem überlegen gefühlt und er somit Orochimarus Recht, seinen Körper zu übernehmen, als verwirkt angesehen hat. Es ist zu einem Kampf gekommen, in dem sich herausgestellt hat, dass Orochimarus wahrer Körper aus einer Art Symbiose hunderter, einzeln operierbarer, Schlangen besteht. Orochimaru hat versucht, sein Fushi Tensei anzuwenden, doch er ist durch Sasukes Sharingan überlistet worden, wodurch das Jutsu gegen ihn selbst angewandt worden ist. Ein letzter Versuch thumb|right|150px|Kabuto verschmolzen mit Orochimaru Die Überreste von Orochimarus Körper hat sich daraufhin Kabuto implantiert, wodurch ein Teil von Orochimaru noch in ihm lebt. Während Sasukes Kampf gegen Itachi hat sich Orochimaru für kurze Zeit aus Sasukes Körper befreien können und versucht, sich an Itachi zu rächen. Doch er wurde von diesem mit Hilfe de Schwertes von Totsuka erneut besiegt und auf ewig in ein Gen-Jutsu verbannt. Techniken und besondere Fähigkeiten right|thumb|150px|Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei Orochimaru besitzt durch seine lange Erfahrung und durch seine Experimente ein breit gefächertes Repertiore an komfortablen Jutsus. Da er sich sehr für Schlangen interessiert, basieren die meisten seiner Jutsus auf Schlangen. Sein vertrauter Geist ist ebenfalls die Schlange. So führte er zum Beispiel Experimente an sich selbst durch, um seine Körperteile zu verlängern und somit wie eine Schlange zu wirken. Desweiteren hat es Orochimaru geschaft, seinen eigenen Körper in eine Schlange um zu operieren, welche selber aus hunderten einzelner weißer Schlangen besteht. Die gefährlichtsten Jutsus, die er beherrscht, sind ohne Zweifel seine Kin-Jutsus. Daraunter ist einmal seine Wiedergeburt. Damit schafft er es, falls ein Körperteil in einem Kampf beschädigt werden sollte, seinen Körper komplett wiederherzustellen. Ein weiteres seiner Kinjutsu ist das Juin-Jutsu. Damit kann er anderen Menschen ein Mal geben, was diese enorme Kräfte verleihen kann, sie jedoch auch töten kann. Dieses hat er sich jedoch aus den Zellen Juugos in sich selbst einplfanzen lassen. Sein wohl stärkstes Kin-Jutsu ist Edo Tensei. Damit schafft er es, aus Zellen verstorbener Menschen und einem Opfer diese wieder auferstehen zu lassen. Die auferstandenen Personen haben Genau die gleiche Kraft und gleiche Anzahl an Jutsus wie zu ihrem Zeitpunkt des Todes. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Einwohner von Konoha Kategorie:Einwohner von Oto Kategorie:Legendäre Sannin Kategorie:Akatsuki Kategorie:Team Sandaime